You Barked Up The Wrong Circus
You Barked Up The Wrong Circus '''is the episode on Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on 6 May, 2017 in Australia and on 7 May, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis A few villagers decide to help some wolves by joining their traveling circus. Do the wolves have more planned than to steal the show? Appearances '''Characters * Shift the Hedgehog (First Appearance) * Knave the Hedgehog (First Appearance) * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Fixer the Fox (Mentioned) * Alkira the Arctic Fox (Mentioned) * Alley the Hedgehog (First Appearance) * Emily the Bunny (First Appearance) * Erik the Okapi (First Appearance) * T.W. Barker (First Appearance) * Keiran the Wolf (First Appearance) * Two Stunt Bears (First Appearance) * Forge the Bear Locations * Forgone Island ** Main Village *** Shift's House *** Meh Burger ** .Greenvale Hills *** Circus Tent ** Cliffside Broadwalk Story It’s a beautiful morning at Main Village, and the town is unusually more silent than usual. After the encounter with the thief at the book fair, everyone has been more cautious about things. Across the streets of Main Village, we see a newspaper blowing in the wind. We also hear Shift on the radio. “Good morning residence of Main Village.” We hear Shift say. “Expect lovely weather today, with very little cloud cover. Perfect weather for going outdoors and enjoying the day.” We then see Shift in his house, talking into the microphone that is used to broadcast messages. Shift is a white hedgehog, with blue stripes on some quills, and blue finger-less gloves. He also had a headset on. “This is Shift the Hedgehog, signing off.” Shift concluded. He then took off his headset, and stood up. Shift’s work room is a small round room, with a desk that extends out of a wall, with a wide window. On the opposite side is a cupboard that has additional sound stuff, and weather recording devices. Shift walks out of the room, into his main living quarters. Shifts house has an open lounge, with a small open room for his bed, and an additional room as a kitchen. The lounge has a L-shaped couch, with a small table. Off the side of it, with blue carpet under that. Shift walks over to the table, and sees a picture of Erik and him in a frame. “Good thing Erik comes home today.” Shift tells himself, as he exits the house. .... We are now at Meh Burger, and Knave has just finished getting Shifts order complete. Knave is a slightly short, light yellow hedgehog, who has white gloves with gold trim on the wrists. “There you go Shift.” Knave said as he passed Shift the tray with his food. “Thanks.” Shift replied, placing a few coins on the counter. He then walked over to a vacant seat, and sat down. Close by, was Quayla, Alley and Emily, all talking around a table. Alley is a tall bright pink hedgehog who wears a pink top and skirt, with white gloves, gold bracelets and a black band on her upper right arm. Emily is a brown bunny, with a lavender dress and white gloves and black headband and black belt with a bag. “Hey, have you guys noticed how adorable Fixer is being to that new girl, Alkira?” Quayla shared. “Haha, I have!” Emily replied. “I made Alkira look super cute for him on that Book Award night.” “Aww, they so like each other.” Quayla squealed. “Guys, don’t you think it’s a bit to early to tell?” Alley cut in. “I mean, it’s possible that Fixer is just making her feel welcome here.” Back over with Shift, he had just started his meal. He then looked up, and saw his friend, Erik, returning from his trip. Erik is a green striped Okapi, with brown on his body, blue finger-less gloves, and yellow vest. He walked over to Shift with a big smile on his face. “Hey!” Erik exclaimed as he walked over to Shift. “Hey Erik! Welcome back.” Shift replied. The friends knuckle bumped, before sitting down again. “Got any good shots while you were out?” Shift asked. “You bet! Here, look at this cool picture of the forest.” Erik replied, pulling out his camera. At the other table, Quayla, Alley and Emily were still discussing the situation. “Come on Alley, don’t be a spoil sport.” Quayla laughed. “Didn’t you say there is that everyone has that one special someone?” “I did, and I still think it’s too early to tell.” Alley replied. “I wish I had a special someone” Emily mumbled. Suddenly, an unexpected large truck rolled up beside Meh Burger. With it colored bright purple and green, and the bundles of balloons on the roof, it was clear that this was a circus train. Everyone at Meh Burger stopped and watched. Then, from the cab at the front, two wolves came out either side of the cab. The one that came out the divers side was a tall, grey wolf, with a red jacket, and a black top hat. The one that came from the passenger’s seat was a shorter grey wolf, with a long black jacket. Both wolves exited the truck, and walked over to the Meh Burger counter. Along the way, the dark grey wolf noticed the girls sitting around the table, and especially noticed Emily. Emily noticed the wolf as well, and could not help but shyly hide behind Quayla. The larger grey wolf approached the counter, with the shorter one close behind. “Two large sushi roll’s please.” He asked a little poshly. “Umm, sure!” Knave replied as he walked into the Meh Burger kitchen. The shorter wolf looked back over to the girls, trying to catch another look at Emily, but Emily was still shyly hiding behind Quayla. Knave returned from the kitchen with the sushi rolls. “Here you go sir.” Knave exclaims as he puts the sushi on the serving tray. “Anything else you’d like?” “Actually, there is.” The wolf replies as he grabs something from the inside of his jacket. It’s a poster of a Traveling Circus. “I plan to host a circus, right here in town.” “A circus!?” Emily shouts as she comes out from behind Quayla. The wolf turns around and looks at them. “Oh, indeed young one.” The wolf replies. “A circus like the world has never seen! An edge of your seat performance like no other!” “That’s so cool!” Erik said, now interested in the conversation. Everyone else in Meh Burger all huddled around the wolf to hear more information. “It’s a dream of mine indeed. Sadly however, I lack the proper performers for the show.” The wolf replies to everyone. “Wha, what do you mean?” Shift asks from the back of the group. “Well young one, I’ve traveled across the sea, and across many lands in search of the best performers the planet has ever seen, but alas, I’ve only achieved a team of two stunt bears from an abandoned amusement park.” The wolf says, pointing to the two bears on the poster he is holding. “That’s terrible!” Alley remarks. “It is indeed my dear.” The wolf replies. “If only I could find a team of people, with the skills and talent to perform in my circus.” “Well sir, you’re in luck!” Emily remarks quickly. Everyone turns to her. “We can all perform!” “What!” The group explain at once. “Splendid!” The wolf remarks, walking over to Emily, taking out his hand. “T.W. Barker is the name.” Emily shakes T.W.’s hand. “Emily is mine.” Emily replies. The other wolf then come out from behind T.W. and hesitantly walks over to Emily, and offers his hand. “Kei, Keiran is mine.” He remarks. Emily shakes his hand, shyly. “Keiran.” She replies softly. This caught the attention of Quayla and Alley, who looked at each other quite surprised. .... We are now at the bottom of Greenvale Hills, and we see the circus train parked in the middle of a plain of green grass, with T.W. Barker, Keiran, Quayla, Alley, Emily, and Erik all staring at it a fair distance away. “So, umm, why are we all the way out here?” Quayla asks. “Well, we will need the circus tent built now, won’t we?” T.W. exclaims, waving a remote in his hand. “Speaking of which!” Says a voice in the distance. We see Shift walking towards them, with Forge following. “I bought Forge along for the heavy lifting.” Shift exclaimed as he approached the group. Forge crossed his arms. “You also said there would be pie.” Forge grunted. “I admire your willingness to help little hedgehog.” T.W. exclaimed. “But I’ve got the situation handled.” T.W. then pushed the button on his remote, and a purple circus tent popped straight out of the truck, and set itself up. “Ooh!” Everyone exclaimed simultaneously. “Guess you won’t need me then.” Forge yawned. T.W. ran over to him. “Oh, you could not be more wrong my large friend.” T.W. remarked, putting his arm over Forge’s shoulder. “Who else will be the strong man in the performance? After all, you don’t want your trip here to be for nothing now, do we?” “Hmm, you raise a good point there.” Forge considered. “Alright then.” “Splendid!” T.W. remarked. He then walked over to Shift and Erik. “And what might you two like to do for the performance?” “Well, I always wanted to try out my plate twirling and cup stacking.” Erik bragged. “I’m pretty good at putting away dishes, if I do say so myself.” “And I want to be a clown!” Shift remarked. “Hahaha, you both may be those things at the performance!” T.W. laughed. Erik and Shift both gave each other a high-five, while T.W. walked over to Quayla, Alley and Emily. “And what about you three?” “Alley and I can juggle fire sticks.” Quayla exclaimed. “Really?” T.W. remarked. “Sure! Nothing new to the stuff we’ve done.” Alley replied. Then they all laughed. “Haha, well I have no objections to your performance.” T.W. laughed. “We are just trying to figure out what Emily can do.” Alley continued. “Well?” T.W. questioned to Emily. “What can you do?” “I, I don’t know.” Emily replied. “All I can do is make clothes.” “She can work with me.” said a voice behind T.W. It was Keiran, as he approached them. “I could use a cute assistant in my magic show.” He remarked. That comment made Emily blush, and kick her foot on the ground. “Really?” Emily replied. “Sure!” Keiran exclaimed happily. “All you have to do is look pretty.” “And that I can do.” Emily cheered as she walked over to Keiran, grabbing his arm. “Come on! Let’s get practicing!” Then Emily dragged Keiran away excitedly. Quayla and Alley looking on with gasping excitement on their face. .... A montage plays of everyone practicing for their acts. Erik is seen practicing his speed stacking, when Shift threw a pie at his face, Quayla and Alley were juggling fire batons together, Forge was lifting very heavy weights effortlessly with one arm while eating a slice of pie in the other, and Emily and Keiran were doing their magic tricks, Emily now in a white and red costume. They both laughed and had it looked like they were having the time of their lives. .... It’s now night time, and people are beginning to leave the circus tent. Everyone performed in the circus, and now the how was over, and everyone was packing up their things. In the mist of it all, we also see Keiran, looking for someone. “Emily?” He shouted. “Emily!” Then, he saw the familiar brown bunny running towards him. “Keiran!” Emily cheered as she hugged the wolf in the excitement. They both spun around, laughed and smiled, knowing they did well as a team. Unexpectedly in the emotion, Emily kissed Keiran’s cheek. Keiran, quite stunned at the show of emotion, stopped spinning around, and placed Emily on the ground. Emily, realising what she did, and backed off a little, with red all on her face. “Umm, th, umm, that was agreat, umm, performance.” Emily stuttered very embarrassed. Keiran stood there, speechless, feeling his cheek. “Umm, I think I’ll go and, umm, make sure Alley and Quayla are okay.” Emily continued, as she ran off in embarrassment. She ran around a corner when she was immediately greeted by Quayla and Alley standing there. “Ahh, so that’s why you wanted us to join the circus.” Alley remarked triumphantly. “You just wanted to get together with Keiran! Ahh, that’s so adorable!” Quayla squealed after. “Oh, calm down you two.” Emily scolded them. “Are we going to let this die, Alley?” Quayla asked. They both high fived. “Never!” They both exclaimed before laughing. Emily crossed her arms crossly. “At least I have somebody.” Emily argued. ' “Performers! Please come over here for a special announcement!”' A voice said. It was T.W. Barker, in the middle of the circus ring. Quayla, Alley, Emily, Forge, Erik and Shift all made their way there. “I am proud to announce that we have raised enough money to make a tour!” T.W. Barker announced. Everyone applauded in celebration. “Woo! Means I can go home.” Forge exhaled. “Oh, you could not be more wrong my large friend.” T.W. snickered. “Who else will be the strong man in the performance? After all, you don’t want your trip here to be for nothing now, do we?” Forge looked at him, confused. T.W. then laughed as he pressed a button on his remote. Forge was sent flying away from everyone. He flew backwards toward a cage with a metal wall on the inside. With a loud clang, Forge was now stuck on the wall inside the cage. “What the!” Forge exclaimed as he struggled and strained, but he could not get free. He then realized that the wall was a powerful magnet, and it made his amour stick to the wall. Forge then looked at T.W and growled. “Hahahaha!” T.W. laughed. Suddenly, the two stunt bears appeared behind Erik and Shift, and grabbed them both. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!” Shift exclaimed loudly. “Quiet you!” T.W. yelled as the two stunt bears threw Erik and Shift into cages. T.W then looked around for the three girls, but they were not there. “Grr, find them!” T.W. shouted at the two bears. Quayla, Alley and Emily were all running down a corridor, towards the exit. “This way!” Quayla yelled. Suddenly, one of the two bears appeared at the end of the corridor, cutting there exit off. The girls skidded to a halt, as they turned around another corridor. Quayla ran around first, then Emily. Alley was just about to, before the stunt bear grabbed her. “Keep going!” Alley called, as the bear dragged her away. Terrified, Quayla and Emily ran away and turned another corner. What they didn’t know, was the second stunt bear was waiting there. Quayla ran straight into him, and was captured. Emily shrieked, before turning around, and running back the way they came. Emily, scared to death. Hid between some boxes, and sat there quite panicked. She then heard footsteps approach her so Emily covered her mouth, in hopes they would not hear her. She could see the silhouette of the two bears in the distance, moving toward her. Then, the two bears walked past Emily, without noticing her. After breathing a sigh of relief, Emily emerged from between the boxes. Then, from out of nowhere, a bag flew over Emily’s face. Emily let out a scream and the screen goes dark. .... The moon is out, and we now see that the circus truck is on the move, with T.W. driving the truck, humming the circus theme to himself. In the trailer behind the cab, we see Erik, Shift, and Forge, all in cages, with Forge still stuck to the wall in his. They all looked miserable. T.W. left the magnet button remote on a desk, right near Forge. He tried to reach for it, but the remote was only just too far away, making Forge angry that freedom was so close, yet so far. Shift was slowly wiping off his clown make up with the back of his hand. He looked quite miserable, almost to the point of tears. Erik was flicking though his photos on his camera, looking at pictures of landscapes and people. He too, was also feeling sad about the feeling of not returning to those places. In the second trailer, is Quayla and Alley, both in cages, and both glaring at the two stunt bears, who were guarding them. Quayla and Alley both standing up with their arms crossed. “I swear, once we are out of these cages.” Quayla scoffed at the bears. The two bears both growled loudly at Quayla. She responded by doing a petty, teasing growl back. “Grr, so scary.” Quayla sarcastically replied. “I wonder how Emily is going.” Alley thought loudly, looking in the direction of the third trailer. In the third trailer, is Emily sitting in the corner a cage, and Keiran sitting in the corner on the opposite side of the trailer. Emily was looking at Keiran, devastated. Keiran sat there, looking at the ground. “Why’d you do it.” Emily asked, with tears down her face. There was a moment of silence, as Keiran raised his head. “Because I had to.” Keiran replied, not looking at Emily. Another moment of silence passed, before Emily crawled over, and grabbed the bars of her cage. “Please let me out. I know you’re better than this.” Emily pleaded. Keiran sat there motionless, before looking at the ground again. “It’s not my call. Uncle makes the rules around here.” Keiran responded. Emily speechless, fell backwards in disbelief. “So, it was all fake then?” Emily spluttered angrily. “After helping me, complementing me, and making me happy, I thought you were genuine.” She then grabbed the cage bars angrily. “I thought I liked you!” Those words caught Keiran by surprise, and he turned his head toward Emily. “What, what did you say?” Keiran replied speechless. “It doesn’t matter, because you’re just like your uncle.” Emily scoffed. That made Keiran jump up in a huff. “Hey! I’m nothing like my uncle!” Keiran exclaimed as he walked over to the cage. “I just follow his rules because I’ve nowhere else to go!” “Then live with us!” Emily snapped back. “You don’t have to be bad.” Keiran look at the ground in shame. “Abandon your uncle.” Emily said as he grabbed Keiran’s hand, who then looked up at Emily. “And live with us.” Emily smiled. “Really?” Keiran replied speechless. “Aft, after everything I’ve done?” “Prove to me that you are good on the inside.” Emily replied reassuringly. Keiran looked at Emily, for a short moment and a decision was made. .... Back over in trailer two, Quayla and Alley were still angry with the two bears. They sat down, and had whispered a conversation. “Psst, Alley.” Quayla whispered. Alley moved closer to Quayla. “What do you think that guy ate for breakfast, because his breath stinks!” Quayla exclaimed quietly, pointing to one of the bears. Both the bears now listening to their conversation. “No Quayla.” Alley responded. “I think a better question is how long it’s been since that bear had a bath.” Alley whispered, pointing to the other bear. That bear looked at the other, and sniffed its armpit, then growled angrily. Both bears then walked over to Quayla and Alley. “Oh, look Alley, we’ve been caught.” Quayla exclaimed sarcastically. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle the truth?” Alley added sassily. Both bears roared angrily at the two girls. They were mad. “That’s enough you two.” A voice said behind them. Both the bears stopped, and turned around. There was Keiran, holding a poster. “Have you seen how bad you both drew me on the new circus posters?” The two bears looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to Keiran. “Look, you guys can never get my nose right.” Over with Alley and Quayla, they heard a noise nearby. From out of the shadows, came Emily, with a key. “Emily!” Quayla and Alley exclaimed quietly. “Shh!” Emily exclaimed, as she began to unlock Alley’s cage. “How did you get out?” Alley asked. Emily was fiddling with the lock of her cage. “Keiran let me out.” Emily replied, as the lock was unlocked. She then moved to Quayla’s cage, as Alley walked out of her cage. “But I thought Keiran was one of the bad guys?” Quayla asked. Emily finished with her lock. “Keiran is not like these guys. He’s with us.” Emily replied, letting Quayla out of her cage. The door let out a loud squeak, which made both stunt bears turned around. They growled upon realizing they have been tricked. “You two get the rest free!” Quayla shouted, picking up a long, metal pipe. “We’ll handle these two.” Alley added, also grabbing a pipe. Emily and Keiran looked at each other, nodded, then ran to the other side of the trailer, towards trailer one. Alley and Quayla looked at the two angry bears. “Come on boys.” Alley exclaimed. “Let’s dance.” Quayla added. .... Outside, the circus train was now on traveling on a road by the ocean, further up Cliffside Boardwalk, as Emily and Keiran emerged from trailer two. The wind blowing now making it a little hard to stand. “You go and save your friends.” Keiran remarked. Emily looked at him confused. “I’m going to stop uncle.” Keiran added, walking on top of trailer one, to the cab. Emily nodded, and jumped into trailer one. .... In the cab, T.W. Barker was still whistling his little circus theme as Keiran peeked his head through the passenger’s window. “Hahaha, nothing can get in my way now!“ T.W. exclaimed to himself proudly. “Don’t get your hopes up.” A voice said above T.W. He looked up and wondered. “Keiran, is that you?” T.W. exclaimed. There was a moment of silence, before Keiran swung in through the glass window from the passenger’s side window. In the swing, Keiran kicked T.W. with one foot, however the other foot kicked the steering wheel right off. “What are you doing?!” T.W. growled angry and confused, rubbing his hurt head. Keiran pulled out the old roll of sushi he did not eat at Main’s Meh Burger, and threw it at T.W.’s face making him choke on some. “How many times do I have to tell you!” Keiran exclaimed as he got ready to pull himself back out of the cab. “I, hate, sushi!” Keiran then pulled himself out of the cab, with T.W. feeling very queasy after chocking on that bad sushi roll. Accidentally, one of his feet snapped the break peddle and the circus train began to speed up. Keiran reached the top of the circus train, and saw Emily, Erik and Shift helping Forge out of the trailer. Quayla and Alley were there too, fighting off the two stunt bears with their metal pipes. Keiran turned around, and saw that the circus train was speeding up straight towards a cliff. “We need to hurry up!” Keiran shouted to them. “We are about to head into the ocean!” Emily, Forge, Erik and Shift looked up, in wonder, and saw that Keiran was right. “Come on!” Forge yelled, as he grabbed Erik and Shift on ether arm, and ran towards the back of the train. “See ya!” Quayla said to the stunt bear she was fighting. She hit him on the head hard, which knocked him out. “Would not want to be ya!” Alley added, doing the same to the second bear, knocking him out to. They then both joined the others, running to the end of the train. Just as the circus train was riding straight off the cliff, Forge, Emily, Keiran, Shift, Erik, Quayla, and Alley, all jumped off the back of the last truck, onto solid ground. They all turned around, and one by one, the trailers all fall straight into the ocean. After a huge splash, we see the circus train floating away, with T.W. Barker shouting on one of the roofs. “You won’t get away with this!” He yelled as the circus train floated away from the Island. Then, he felt sick, and began to get queasy. “I’ll find better performers than you! You’ll see!” Then, the wolf bent over to throw up. As the villagers looked at each other in triumph, they knew they will never see the wrath of T.W. Barker and his traveling circus, again. They all stood up, and Emily grabbed Keiran’s arm. “Welcome to the village Keiran!” Emily excitedly exclaimed. Keiran rubbed his head, and beamed happily. Little did they know, that T.W. Barker would eventually find a new island, and on that island, he would find four of the best performers he had ever seen. As he will soon find out, it’s not easy to catch lightning in a bottle. Meanwhile, Keiran would find refuge on Forgone Island, living with Emily and her friends in Main Village. Keiran found something better than friends that day. He found, a family. Trivia * The episode title 'You Barked Up The Wrong Circus' is a joke on the phrase 'You barked up the wrong tree.' ** This is also a joke on T.W. Barkers' last name being Barker. * In the Sonic Boom Timeline, this episode takes place before Sonic Boom Episode 12: Circus of Plunders. ** The episode 'Circus of Plunders' also references some of the events that happen in this episode to prove it: * In 'Circus of Plunders,' T.W. Barker mentions that his old performers ate bad sushi and got sick. This is a reference to T.W. Barker throwing up after eating Keiran's bad sushi during his escape. If this is the case, it was really T.W. Barker who got sick from eating bad sushi in 'Circus of Plunders.' * In 'Circus of Plunders,' T.W. Barker mentions that his old performers did not really get sick, they escaped. This is referenced when all the performers in the show escaped the circus train. As such, the performers T.W. Barker was talking about, are the Legends cast who performed in the show. * In 'Circus of Plunders,' after T.W. Barker captures Team Sonic, it shows he purchased some of Dr Eggmans robots for added security. This is the case due to him not having as strong of a security when guarding the Legends performers, and he does not want to make the same mistake again. * Keiran's outfit, and Emily's performing outfit, are replicas of the outfits Kurito and Asuna wear in the anime 'Sword Art Online.' ** Ironically, the real life counterparts of Keiran and Emily also like 'Sword Art Online.' Category:Episodes